


Young Ezio

by Meigasland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meigasland/pseuds/Meigasland
Summary: WIP
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).



> WIP , getting used to digital.  
> Next step, backgrounds and fabrics.  
> :p


	2. Face WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to learn to color in digital, little by little.


End file.
